To Raise A Loki
by Bright Eyes Illusionist
Summary: Loki knew he would fave sever punishment when Thor dragged him back to Asgard. But he never expected THIS! What is Odin thinking! Mortals couldn't raise a God!
1. The Sentence

I don't own the Avengers.

***TO RAISE A LOKI***

"Loki."

The booming voice was directed down at a tall figure, regal even though held in chains and forced to stand at the foot of a great golden throne. Even surrounded by guards, his magic muted, and practically dwarfed by the great hall, he still held a commanding presence. A grin flickered across his face as he looked up at the figure on the throne.

"Yes, Allfather?" Loki's tone was cloying, his face full of fake innocence, a malicious glint in his eyes.

"You stand accused of treason, not only here in Asgard, but also on Midgard where you caused much damage and took many lives in an attempt to bring the world under your will." Odin, the Allfather, looked down gravely at his adopted son. Not even a flicker of amusement across his features. Loki sighed, some things never changed.

"They are mortals, Allfather. They need to be controlled. They are born to it!" Loki pulled against his chains, rage filling his being. "You told me since I was a child that I was born to be a King! That I was born to rule! And when I try to take my birthright, to attain that which you promised me, you cast me aside! Of course, I was never born to this throne, was I, _father_?" The last word passed his lips with so much venom that even the guards flinched at the obvious distain Loki had for the man in front of him. Pain flittered over Loki's face for a second before he schooled his expression once more. "You never wanted me, truly. I was never a son to you. So why should I act like one now?"

Odin sighed, placing a hand on his face and slowly drawing it downwards. "Loki. You have much to learn." He drew himself straighter on the throne, his grip tightening on Gungnir. "You may question my motivations, but never question that you were raised, and loved, as my son." His voice was firm, unwavering. "But perhaps you need to learn again what it means to be family. To be dependent on others." He stood, stepping down to stand directly in front of Loki and placing a hand on his shoulder. Loki tried to flinch away from his touch, disgust apparent on his face, but Odin's grip held him firm.

"This then, shall be your sentence." He spoke grimly, allowing the authority of the kingship to enter his voice. "You shall live as a mortal infant, to be raised by mortals, until such a time when you understand their motives as well as your own." He stepped back, taking his hand from Loki's shoulder. As he lifted Gungnir to seal the decree Loki's face twisted in horror.

"No! Anything but that, PLEASE! I… There is no way I will be able to do what you ask! The mortals detest me, there will be none who will wish to raise me as you have said! NO!" He tried to pull out of his chains once more, attempting to reach his once father and stop him.

The spear came down and the sound echoed around the hall, sealing the king's words with it's power. Loki felt the magic wrap around him, growing ever tighter.

"NO!" He screamed. The chains fell away from him, and a wind grew around him as his form grew smaller. Soon the only thing that remained was the pile of his clothing and armor, pooled on the floor. For a moment, no one dared to even breathe, then, the pile moved slightly. Bending down, and allowing Gungnir to stand on its own, Odin pulled aside the cloth until he uncovered a tiny, pale body. Grasping the infant in one hand, and pulling the fabric that was Loki's cape and mantle, he wrapped the baby in the green cloth tightly and held him in his arms. Loki was sleeping soundly, the magic having exhausted him utterly. He looked down at the baby, a strange expression on his face as he recalled the first time he had seen the baby thus, in the frozen temple of Jotunheim. He stood and turned to his elder son.

"Thor." His son stepped forward and he placed his brother in his arms. "I entrust you with your brother's safety. Take him to Midgard. Give him to someone you trust to care for him and raise him appropriately and show him the correct path."

Thor nodded gravely. "Will. Will he remember us, Father?"

Odin shook his head. "Not at first, my son, though his memories of here will slowly return to him as he ages. If he were to remember his time her fully, he would never learn what he needs to."

"And his magic?"

"It shall grow within him just as it had before, though he will need to learn to control it once again."

Thor nodded, pain filling his face as he looked down at his brother. "I would ask permission to stay with him."

Odin shook his head once again. "You may visit him, but he must live his own life free from meddling. He must not know from whence he comes until he remembers it on his own."

Thor nodded again and sighed. "If that be the case, father, then there is only place where I would trust them to both protect him, and protect themselves from him. Father, I would ask the Avengers to care for him." He held his brother to his chest protectively.

Odin frowned, thinking for a moment. "You are sure of this?"

"Yes, father." Thor said eagerly. "I know my shield brothers and sisters on Midgard will help him. They have the power to protect him, and I know they will care for him."

"If you are sure, then I shall not argue." Odin inclined his head to Thor. "I would have him delivered to Midgard as soon as possible."

"I shall leave immediately, father, with your blessing." Thor bowed slightly.

"You have it, you and Loki both. May your friends care for him and raise him well." Odin placed his hands on Thor's shoulders and gripped him tightly. "Travel safely, my sons."

"We shall father." Thor bowed again before turning and leaving the hall.

Odin sighed and retrieved Gungnir, before turning to walk out of the hall. Frigga, his wife, joined him as he left.

"I hope you are right, Frigga." He said gravely. "Entrusting our son to the mortals may prove disastrous."

She nodded. "The risks are great, dear husband. But I do think that this may be the only way that Loki will return to us. Just as being mortal for a time helped Thor to find clarity, they will help Loki as well. He will do well." She reached over to grasp Odin's hand and he turned to look at her fondly, a small smile forming across his lips.

"May it be so." He nodded.


	2. Delivery

I don't own Avengers

***TO RAISE A LOKI***

"Okay." Tony Stark, AKA Ironman, rubbed his hand across his face. "Explain this to me again, because honestly, this makes no sense Thor."

"It is quite simple, Man of Iron." Thor smiled and looked around at the group. They were all seated in the main meeting room of Avenger's Tower in comfy armchairs (because according to Tony you can't save the world unless your butt is happy). "You, and the rest of the Avengers, have been chosen by the Allfather to assist in Loki's rehabilitation. He, regrettably similar to myself, requires a new perspective. The Allfather decided that the best way for him to attain said perspective would be to be raised as a mortal, among mortals. As he still has enemies, and will eventually manifest magical ability, the only qualified mortals to appropriately care for him are here." Thor's smile widened as he looked down at his sleeping brother.

Tony groaned again. "Right. And you didn't even think to ask us what we thought about it."

Thor's grin faded slightly. "I thought, as you are all men of honor, that you would rise to the challenge."

Steve sighed and leaned forward in his armchair. "Look Thor. It's not that we're not happy to help, it's just that caring for a kid is a lot of work. They take time and energy and funds. It's a lot to just drop on someone. Especially when said kid is the de-aged villain you fought to protect the world from last month."

"I understand, Captain." Thor's face fell. "It is a great responsibility and a great task that I am asking of you. I would that you understand, however. If I could raise my brother, I would. But he will not learn what he needs to if he is again raised among Aesir. He became who he was because of mistakes made both by myself and my father." Thor looked up at them, staring into each of their eyes one by one. "I do not wish for my brother to be hurt. He needs to be cared for, and feel included and loved. I believe that he may find that here, among all of you. I am begging you, please. Help him."

At that moment, a small coo came from the bundle clutched in Thor's arms. A tiny pale hand reached up and stretched, forming a tiny fist before coming down to rub at bright green eyes. The group's attention was pulled to baby Loki as he yawned. His eyes opened and he looked around at the room, taking everything in slowly. His eyes moved from each of the Avengers, coming to rest on Tony. The small face broke into a grin and the little arms reached out towards him.

Thor chuckled. "It seems my brother wants to be held by you, Man of Iron." Thor stood and walked over to where Tony was sitting.

"Me?! No. No can do. I don't do kids, Thor. I don't like them and they don't like me." Tony waved his arms, trying to ward Thor and his bundle away. Thor, however, would not be deterred and he deposited the bundle in Tony's lap before walking back to his chair. Tony froze, staring down at the little think in his lap. Loki grinned widely and reached his arms up. Slowly, Tony's expression of shock melted off his face to be replaced by a soft, if hesitant smile. He reached down slowly and placed a hand under Loki's head and the other curving around his back before pulling him up to rest against his chest. The baby cooed again, happily before curling in to Tony's chest. His tiny hands grasped at Tony's tank top tightly, as if he didn't want to be torn away.

"Well then! It seems my brother has certainly taken well to you Man of Iron! Yes, I think this will work out quite well!" Thor's grin almost split his face in half. Tony looked up at him, his expression bemused and cautious.

"Wait, what?" He asked.

"I must return to Asgard." Thor said, standing. "I am sure you shall all be fine. I shall return soon to see if all is well."

"Wait! Thor!"

"I don't think…"

"We didn't agree to this!"

The avengers all called after the demi-god, but their cries didn't deter him as he leapt through the window and few off into the night, leaving the Avengers with their new charge.

Steve recovered first, turning to look at Tony who was still starting in shock at the baby in his arms. "Well. I guess we have to take care of him now." He shook his head and stood.

Clint glared at Cap. "You can't be serious. We're not keeping him." Steve turned to look at Hawkeye, his face pulling into a frown.

"Clint. He's a baby. Defenseless. We can't just leave him somewhere. It wouldn't be right." Cap nodded to Tony. "Besides, I've never seen Tony stay quiet for so long."

Clint opened his mouth to argue again, but was interrupted by Natasha. "I think we should keep him. At least this way we'll know where he is." Clint glared at her.

Cap nodded and turned to the last person in the room. "Bruce? What do you think?"

The man shrugged. "Honestly, I think it would be better for him to stay here. It wouldn't be fair to put him on anyone else anyway. Who knows, maybe he'll make a good ally once he's grown up a bit."

Cap nodded. "All right then. It's decided. He's staying here." Clint snorted.

"Fine. Do whatever you want. But when he destroys the tower and tries to kill us all again, don't come crying to me." Clint stood and stomped out of the room angrily. Natasha sighed and walked out after him.

Cap turned to Bruce and sighed. "Well, it's getting late. We should probably all be getting to bed. And that little guy needs sleep just as much as we do." He turned to Tony to talk to him, and saw that he had fallen asleep in his chair. The foot rest had come up and the back of the chair been pulled down so he was laying almost flat, his arms still curled around baby Loki securely. Cap smiled and stood with Bruce to walk out of the room.

The lights turned down as they left and Bruce turned back to look at Tony again, a small smile on his face. "Take care of them, JARVIS." He said quietly.

"Of course, Mr. Banner." The AI replied. Bruce nodded and left the room, Tony's quiet snoring filling the space behind him.


	3. Good Morning!

I don't own Avengers

***TO RAISE A LOKI***

Tony yawned widely as he woke up. He blinked slowly, staring at the ceiling as his mind slowly returned to consciousness. As he slowly became aware of his surroundings he realized that he wasn't in his bedroom, rather he was in their meeting room. Sunlight was pouring in through the windows, leaving pools of gold light on the floor. He sighed and moved to stretch when he realized there was something in his arms. He looked down to see two huge, bright, emerald green eyes framed in a round, pale face with fluffy black hair on top staring at him. He blinked and the green orbs followed suit.

"Hey JARVIS?" Tony called.

"Yes Sir?" The AI answered.

"Why is there a baby on my chest?"

"Thor delivered him to Earth yesterday, Sir. He asked that Sir and the other Avengers would care for him while he is indisposed as such." Tony snorted and looked down at the little bundle in his arms.

"So this is really Loki, huh?" The bright green eyes never left his own.

"It seems so, Sir." Tony snorted, but maintained eye contact with the baby. For some reason he just couldn't take his eyes away. They sat there for awhile, just staring at each other. Finally, Tony's stomach growled loudly and he grimaced.

"Guess if I'm hungry you probably are too, huh?" Tony chuckled softly and grinned. Baby Loki stared at him for another second, then his neutral expression finally shifted into a smile and he started giggling.

The sound caught Tony off guard, and he couldn't help but laugh in return.

"Okay. Food it is Squirt." The leg rest lowered itself to the ground, and Tony stood. His arms felt slightly awkward, holding onto the infant, but he adjusted as best he could before walking out of the room and down to the elevator.

"Kitchen, JARVIS." He said as the elevator door opened. Stepping inside, he pulled baby Loki up higher in his arms, causing him to rub slightly against the casing of the Arc-Reactor. Tony froze for a moment, his breath catching in his throat when Loki's hand curled around its shape under Tony's tank top. He didn't move even as the door opened behind him. The tiny hand tightened on the hard metal and big green eyes stared into Tony's brown.

"Uh, Tony?" The voice behind him shook Tony from his frozen state. He turned to see Steve standing in the kitchen, buttering a piece of toast. He took a shuddering breath and shook his head before stepping out of the elevator. Pulling his arms away from his chest, he pulled Loki out of contact with the Arc-Reactor.

"Hey Cap." He said brightly. "You know, funny thing this morning. I woke up with this little parasite on my chest." He grimaced and shoved the bundle into Steve's arms, stepping back quickly and turning to get a cup of coffee from the machine already percolating in the corner.

Steve looked down at the baby now lying in his arms. Logically, he knew that it was Loki. But he couldn't bring himself to hold a grudge against the tiny infant. He smiled and adjusted his grip, bringing him closer to his face.

"Hey little guy." He said quietly, cooing. Loki stared up at him for a moment before his face scrunched up and a whimper escaped his throat. Steve pulled back slightly and started rocking him.

"Hey. Hey, it's okay. No one's gonna hurt you." Loki sucked in a breath, before letting it out in a terrifyingly loud scream.

Tony slammed his hands over his ears, completely ignoring the coffee he'd just poured. "Geez Cap! What'd you do to him?"

"I don't know! He just started screaming!" Cap continued to rock him, and tried cooing to him, but Loki refused to be consoled. His face was screwed up and his tiny hands were clenched into fists. The screaming seemed to just get louder. It wasn't long before the rest of the team came running into the room.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Clint yelled over the racket, his hands pressed tightly over his ears.

Steve shrugged, looking slightly panicked, and Clint walked over to look at him, grimacing at the noise. Steve shoved Loki into his arms and backed up.

"I don't know. One second he was fine, and then he just started screaming at me. See if you can do anything." Clint looked down at the still screaming baby and grimaced again.

"I don't know what to do with a baby!" He started bouncing Loki up and down in his arms. It didn't seem to be doing any good, if anything Loki seemed to be screaming louder than before.

Natasha walked into the kitchen and came up behind Clint. She took Loki from his arms and put him against her shoulder. "What did you do to him?!" She shouted.

"We didn't do anything!" Clint shook his head. "I don't know what happened!"

Nat rolled her eyes and started walking around the room. Loki continued to scream and his tiny fists started flailing in the air. "Has anyone fed him yet?" Her question was met with a round of shaken heads and she grunted. "JARVIS, did the baby formula arrive yet?"

"Yes, Miss Romanoff. It is in the left hand cupboard." The AI answered quickly. Obviously the screaming was bothering him as well. Loki was screaming at a decibel that most human babies would have found impossible. Clint reached up and turned his hearing aid down, sighing quietly in relief as the sound faded for him. The others couldn't do anything about it though.

Natasha quickly found the formula and made up a bottle one handed before pulling Loki down and holding him cradled in one arm. She tried to give him the bottle, but Loki kept pushing it away. She sighed in frustration as he continued to scream. Bruce walked into the room, hair still unkempt from sleep.

"What's going on in here?" He asked. "What happened?"

"We'd all like to know the answer to that." Natasha snapped. "He won't stop crying. Here," She shoved the baby and bottle into Bruce's arms. "You try and feed him!" Bruce's eyes widened as the source of the sound attacked his ears. He tried to hold the baby comfortably and angle the bottle so he could eat, but Loki pushed it away again. His whole body was wiggling now and his screams grew louder and higher. Bruce groaned and his arms started shaking. His eyes started to gain a slight green tinge and he grimaced.

In an attempt to get away from the source of the pain, he shoved the baby into the nearest person's arms, letting the bottle fall to the floor. Tony tried to step back, but Bruce walked back first and Tony had to grab him to prevent him from falling.

As soon as Tony's arms wrapped around Loki securely, he stopped screaming. He took a few shuddering breaths, but instead of starting again, he simply curled into Tony's chest. Tony looked down at him in shock.

"Well… I guess we know who he likes now." Clint said with a grin.

"No. No. No. No no no no no no. I don't do kids! Guys! A little help here!" The team stepped back from him. None of them were willing to see if Loki would start screaming again.

"Sorry Tony." Natasha said. "I think you're stuck with him for awhile." She picked up the bottle from where it had fallen. "Come here and I'll show you how to feed him."


	4. Changes

Natasha pulled Tony into the living room before pushing him to sit in one of the big, plush armchairs. She then guided Tony's arms to hold Loki properly while he drank from the bottle.

"See?" She asked. "You have to support his head and make sure the bottle is tilted upwards to make sure he doesn't swallow air bubbles."

Tony grimaced. "I'm really not good at this stuff, Nat."

She rolled her eyes. "You said. But, really it doesn't matter right now anyway. You're the only one who can hold him without him screaming his head off. He needs to be fed, so you're going to feed him."

"But..."

"Nope. Now come on. It's easy." She guided the bottle towards Loki's mouth. He latched onto the nipple quickly and started sucking down the formula. Tony looked down at his face and couldn't help but smile a little. Loki's nose scrunched up a little and he closed his eyes. His tiny fists were twisted into Tony's tank top.

"See?" Nat said with a grin. "Easy." She started to walk away."

"Wait, wait, wait! Don't leave me here!" Tony panicked, standing up and accidentally pulling the bottle away from Loki and out of his mouth. The baby started to whine unhappily at having his breakfast taken away and being moved.

"You've got it." Natasha responded. "I'll check on you later." She stepped out of the room and out of sight.

Loki's fussing increased in volume and Tony looked down. He sighed and brought the bottle back to Loki's mouth and sat back down.

"Guess it's just you and me kid, huh?"

Loki didn't respond, but he did keep drinking and closed his eyes a little, so Tony considered it a win.

Loki kept drinking until the bottle was about three quarters empty, then he spat it out and refused to drink more even when Tony pushed the nipple against his mouth.

"JARVIS?" Tony asked, nervousness leaking into his tone.

"He appears to be full, Sir." The AI responded.

"Oh." Tony said. "I guess that makes sense. Tiny body, tiny stomach, less food. Right?"

"Quite, Sir."

Tony was silent for a moment, his gaze caught by Loki's once again. "So... what do I do now?"

"It would be appropriate to burp him at this stage, Sir. It assists in releasing air from his stomach."

"Okay." Tony frowned. "How do I do that?"

Tony swore JARVIS sounded amused. "Cradle him upright against your shoulder, Sir. Then gently pat or rub his back."

Tony lifted Loki and set him against his shoulder with his head next to Tony's own. He started rubbing his back lightly.

"Like this, Jarv?"

"Indeed, Sir."

"Alright." Tony started patting Loki's back a little. He stood up from the chair and walked around the room. After a minute he frowned. "Am I doing this right, Jarv? He doesn't seem to be doing anything."

"The procedure is being done correctly. At times it is unnecessary for the baby to burp, and at others it simply takes a moment. It seems at this point it..." JARVIS trailed off as a rather loud belch echoed from the tiny body and interrupted.

Tony grinned. "I guess it just took a sec, huh Jarv?"

"Quite, Sir." The AI responded. Tony's grin faded as he felt something warm trailing down the back of his shoulder and down his back.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Did Loki just puke on me?"

"Indeed, Sir."

Tony sighed and rubbed at his face. "I need a shower."

"Might I suggest use of a cloth for burping as a preventative in the future?"

"Yeah. Order some, would ya?"

"Of course, Sir."

By the time Tony had walked up to the penthouse, Loki had fallen asleep. After looking around for a safe place to place him, JARVIS helped Tony to construct a small bed out of pillows, and ordered a number of playpens, proper cribs, and other various baby assists (including an odd u-shaped pillow) to be delivered later in the day.

With Loki sleeping soundly, somewhere other than on his chest, Tony sighed and walked into his bathroom to shower and clean off the regurgitated formula.

The stuff stank. Badly.

After a few minutes of soaking and scrubbing, Tony finally felt himself starting to relax.

This was weird. So freaking weird.

Loki, full tilt diva, world domination hopeful, alien army commanding, freaking LOKI, was sleeping in his bedroom. As a baby. A baby that so far had slept on him, been fed by him, and put back to sleep on him. A baby that, apparently, wouldn't let anyone hold him but Tony.

What. The. HELL?

Tony wasn't a dad. Had never wanted to be a dad. Took freaking precautions to make sure he wouldn't be a dad! He would be an awful father! He didn't even know what a good father was supposed to be!

Thor said this was basically a 'reset' or 'do-over' for Loki. He said that Odin wanted him to get a 'new perspective' or whatever, but what made them thing that Tony was the best person for the job?

He brought his hands up to his face, pressing into them and trying to ground himself. The hot water pounded on the back of his head and spilled down his back.

He couldn't do this. No freaking way could he do this!

His breathing was starting to pick up and he dug his fingers into his scalp. He was seconds away from collapsing onto the floor and just sitting there for a second when JARVIS interrupted his internal freak out session.

"Sir. Miss Potts is on her way to the penthouse."

Tony started, almost slipping on the wet floor he had to steady himself against the wall. He took a deep breath.

"Shit."

He shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. He rubbed at his face again before grabbing a towel and slinging it around his hips. He exited the bathroom just as Pepper walked into the bedroom.

She looked around as she came in and the moment she caught sight of Loki, she frowned.

"Do I need to set up a paternity test?"

It took Tony a second to register her statement.

"What? No! Shit, Pep! No! That's not my kid!" He waved his hands, his eyes wide.

Pepper's frown deepened. "Then what is he doing here?"

"Look, I can explain. Thor, he... you see it's like... Um... Jarv?"

"If you please, Miss Potts. The infant you see was delivered here last evening by Mr. Odinson. It appears that the Allfather's decree of punishment for Mr. Loki was to be DE-aged to infant hood and raised on Earth. It is intended that he shall gain a new perspective. Mr. Odinson explained that in light of his newly acquired fragility and unique circumstances the Avengers were chosen to guide his upbringing. He seems to have taken a particular liking to Mr. Stark and will not allow any of the others to hold him for any length of time."

Pepper's expression went from disapproving to shocked to speculative before settling on curious.

"He likes Tony?" She asked.

Tony rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. The kid screamed when I tried to pass him off for a bit."

Pepper nodded thoughtfully. "Has he eaten yet?"

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "I fed him just a bit ago."

"And have you ordered baby clothes for him?" She gestured at the green cloth Thor had brought him in. It was only loosely wrapped around him anymore.

"Um.. Jarv?" Tony's tone was sheepish.

"Infant supplies were ordered earlier today, Miss Potts. They are scheduled to arrive this afternoon. I shall add a variety of clothing to the order."

Pepper nodded and turned to look back at Tony. She opened her mouth, then paused and sniffed at the air before wrinkling her nose.

"Do you have diapers and wet wipes on that order, JARVIS?" She asked.

"Indeed."

"Good. We're going to need those soon."

Tony sniffed at the air and grimaced. "Please tell me that isn't..."

"It looks like your new charge needs to be changed." Pepper said with a grin. "Come on, I'll show you how to clean him up."

Tony's grimace shifted into an expression of horror.

I am SO SORRY this took me so long to update! I never intended for it to take that long! I haven't abandoned this fic, I PROMISE! I have tons of ideas for this fic! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review if you feel so inclined. Thanks!


End file.
